Open up your mind
by Baka Saru 54
Summary: Yaoi Gojyo x Hakkai avec un ptit chouilla de Sanzo x Goku. Gojyo  va découvrir un Hakkai en proie aux doutes et à la solitude et décide de l'aider. Traduction de la fic italienne de Choco.


**Genre** : Yaoi, angst.

**Couple** : Gojyo x Hakkai avec un ptit chouilla de Sanzo x Goku .

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Minekura-sensei !!

Cette fanfic n'est pas à moi, elle est la propriété Choco, je ne fais que la traduire.

**Auteur orignal **: Choco.

**Traductrice** : Baka Saru 54.

**Dédicace** : Cette traduction est un cadeau pour Seveya, j'espère que l'histoire te plaira !

**Note** : Je suis désolée de mettre l'histoire si tard mais suite à une très mauvaise nouvelle de mon médecin il y a quelques jours, j'étais complètement sonnée et je n'avais plusle courage de rien….

J'ai lu de nombreuses fics italiennes sur ce couple et je n'avais pas été très emballée et puis j'ai découvert cette fic que j'ai adorée tout de suite. Je trouve l'histoire touchante, les caractères sont vraiment bien respectés et il se dégage une certaine ambiance…Bref tous ces critères m'ont fait choisir cette histoire. Et vous verrez que la fic est plus que longue que ce que je traduis d'habitude. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je travaille dessus et je suis assez fière d'avoir terminé !

**Message pour Kitsune-chan: **Je peux enfin te remercier pour ta merveilleuse , gentille review sur ma fic « Larmes », je ne sais pas quoi dire...Tu m'encourages toujours énormément , t'es mon petit rayon de soleil, non, non je n'exagère pas :d Et je me suis encore fait avoir quand tu disais au début que tu n'aimais pas XD. Et oui j'ai encore manipulé le lecteur, j'ai fait exprès de faire croire que c'était Sanzo pour finir avec Gojyo. Niark j'aime bien mener les gens en bateau, comme tu as pu le constater ! J'espère que cette petite traduction te plaira ! Une pluie de bisous, je t'adore tout fort !!!

**Petite lexique** :

Baka saru : Crétin de singe

Gomen ne : Pardon

Nani ? Quoi ?

Oyasumi nasai : Bonne nuit

Les phrases ou mots qui sont entre ° ° sont là pour renforcer un sentiment, une sensation.

Bonne lecture à tous ! Rendez-vous à la fin du one-shot !

**Open up your mind**

Gojyo se réveilla en sursaut et s'assis sur son lit. En principe, il ne réussissait pas à savoir ce qui perturbait son sommeil mais il lui semblait qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Un cauchemar tellement horrible, angoissant et effrayant que son inconscient l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Le demi-sang ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, le visage trempé de sueur.

En fait, ce n'était pas une sensation nouvelle. Cette sensation, ces sentiments, il les éprouvait sans cesse depuis ce jour maudit. L'image du visage tourmenté de son frère, baigné de larmes. Cet objet de bois qu'il tenait dans les mains... Le rouge du sang qui contrastait de manière terrifiante avec le blanc de la veste de sa mère… Ces souvenirs auraient dû continuer à la poursuivre à jamais mais il avait essayé d'affronter la vie avec courage et optimiste.

Seulement…

Cette nuit, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir rêvé…

Ce n'était pas un de ° ses ° cauchemars qui l'avait réveillé…Même si les sensations angoissantes qu'il éprouvaient étaient très similaires, il s'agissait d'autre chose.

Quelqu'un avait crié dans le silence profond de la nuit et c'était °ce cri °qui l'avait réveillé.

Ce bruit venait de la pièce où lui et ses compagnons logeaient. Ce simple cri avait réussi à perturber la quiétude de ce petit village situé au pied des montagnes. Même un simple petit mot murmuré réussissait à se transformer en quelque chose d'alarmant…

…En particulier lorsque l'on est réveillé et certain d'être en sécurité dans son lit bien douillet et que l'on se rend compte que ce « cri » est sorti de la bouche de l'un de ses propres compagnons. Et que ce compagnon continuait à gémir et à s'agiter dans son sommeil.

Gojyo s'approcha furtivement du lit de son ami qui se trouvait juste à côté du sien. Le demi-sang posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

« Hakkai… » murmura-t-il, « Hakkai, réveille- toi… »

Cho Hakkai ne semblait pas avoir senti la présence de son ami, au contraire le contact le fit sursauter.

« Non… non, ne me touche pas… »

Gojyo écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, inquiet. Il essayait de secouer avec douceur son compagnon.

« Hakkai, réveille-toi…tu es entrain de faire un cauchemar, réveille- toi !! » il continuait à l'appeler à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Sanzo et Goku.

« Non…laisse-moi.. »

La voix d'Hakkai était étrange quand il parlait en dormant laissait transparaître toute une série d'émotions qui était toujours très nettte. Il essayait toujours de refouler ses souvenirs cachés au plus profond de son cœur, ces souvenirs qui avaient le pouvoir d'effacer ce doux sourire qui éclairait son visage. Gojyo n'aimait pas voir ses amis souffrir….Et Hakkai occupait une place spéciale dans son cœur…et puis…il se sentait particulièrement troublé lorsque son ami n'avait pas le moral ou qu'il était déprimé. C'était une sensation à la fois bouleversante et... complexe.

Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer mais dans ces moments, c'était comme si un espèce de lutin invisible et antipathique lui tirait un de ses cheveux cramoisis pour l'obliger à se souvenir de cette partie ancienne de son être qu'il voulait chaque jour continuer à ignorer… Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de la partie la plus sensible de son être, celle qui était la plus difficile à mettre à nue… C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de ne pas laisser Hakkai seul, tourmenté par ses rêves.

Il mit plus de conviction cette fois-ci pour le réveiller.

« Hakkai ! Allez ouvre tes beaux yeux… » Tentative quasiment désespérée, en effet, sa respiration était toujours saccadée. Gojyo ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le réveiller ?

« Hakkai ! »

« NONNNNNNNNNN… »

…Cette fois-ci cela aurait été vraiment un cri si Gojyo n'avait pas mis ses mains sur la bouche de son compagnon. Il craignait que ce fou de moine ne se réveille lui aussi et se mette à tirer sur eux parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit.

Gojyo attendit et observa la pièce pendant quelques secondes, tout semblait tranquille. Les Yeux Menaçants étaient encore fermés et le moine abordait cette expression inoffensive seulement quand il dormait. Mais Gojyo n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir car les longs doigts fins d'Hakkai s'étaient agrippés à ses poignets. Il se débattait et gémissait alors que le demi-sang essayait de le retenir.

« Merde Hakkai, arrête, c'est moi Gojyo ! Réveille-toi murmura t-il en essayant de faire de son mieux pour ne pas parler trop fort. Tout à coup, les yeux verts de l'ancien humain s'ouvrirent dans l'obscurité, ils scintillaient comme ceux d'un chat. Gojyo cligna des yeux, surpris, il ne bougea pas. Deux secondes après, son ami était en train de s'asseoir et il l'avait déjà entouré de ses bras, s'accrocha désespérément à lui.

« Gojyo…Gojyo.. » murmurait Hakkai d'une voix tremblante alors qu'il continuait à respirer difficilement dans les bras de son ami. Le métis resserra son étreinte et l'ancien humain posa sa tête sur ses épaules. « Chut… tout va bien.. .tout va bien Hakkai… » Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas être de cet avis. Il continuait de trembler de tout son corps alors que les halètements qui sortaient de sa gorge se transformaient en de sanglots stridents. Chaque sanglot atteignait le coeur de Gojyo et le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il tenta de poser une main dans ses cheveux noirs et les lui caressa doucement.

« Hakkai...chut …C'était seulement un cauchemar…tu es en sécurité…calme-toi s'il te plait…Oui… Calme-toi, je t'en prie…Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. »

« Non… Ce n'était pas un cauchemar… C'est vraiment arrivé…Gojyo…Tout ce sang…Kanan ...»

° Kanan °

…Ah oui …

Qui d'autre aurait pu perturber le sommeil du tranquille Hakkai si ce n'est le souvenir de son amour qui s'est fini en tragédie…Qui d'autre aurait pu réussir à le faire crier en plein milieu de la nuit ?

« Chut...C'est fini Hakkai…C'était il y a longtemps... Maintenant tu es avec nous, ° avec moi°. Cho Gono était mort mais il vivait toujours sous un autre nom. S'il suffisait de changer de nom pour oublier tout ce qui s'était passé.

S'il suffisait seulement de ça…

« Non …Non Gojyo, ce n'est pas fini…et ça ne s'arrêtera ° jamais° ». Hakkai s'agrippait encore plus à son compagnon, sans réussir à s'arrêter de trembler. Gojyo le serra encore plus fort tout en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux et à le bercer doucement.

« Chut Hakkai…S'il te plait…Reste tranquille…Tu ne voudrais pas réveiller Sanzo et Goku n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que si ce stupide singe se réveille, il va commencer à réclamer à manger et l'autre fou est capable de se mettre à tirer même dans son sommeil si on le dérange trop ! Alors s'il te plait, essaye de te calmer…il le faut pour le bien de tous. »

Naturellement, le fait qu'ils fassent du bruit et que Sanzo risque de se mettre en colère n'était pas très important aux yeux de Gojyo. Il essayait seulement de dédramatiser la situation, de détendre l'atmosphère. Voir son ami dans un tel état le rendait vulnérable, trop à son goût. Et il le faisait souffrir.

« Excu… Excuse-moi Gojyo...Excuse-moi.

-Eh Hakkai arrête de t'excuser pour tout…Attends…Repose-toi, je reviens tout de suite.

°°°°

Goku se réveilla à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, il ressentait une sensation désagréable. C'était comme si quelqu'un appuyait sur son cœur avec sa main lui procurant ainsi une terrible sensation d'oppression et de douleur.

Contrairement à d'habitude, au lieu de bondir sur son lit et de commencer à réveiller l'un après l'autre ses compagnons de voyage en leur demandant de se dépêcher pour aller vite manger, Goku prit appui sur son coude et frotta ses grands yeux couleur ambre pour ensuite scruter l'obscurité. Il lui semblait avoir entendu…Une grande main avec de longs doigts fins se posa sur une de ses épaules, le faisant sursauter. Le jeune homme se tourna en direction du lit qu'occupait le bonze , son lit se trouvant juste à côté de celui de Goku. Ce dernier vit le moine bouger lentement et ce malgré l'obscurité de la pièce. Goku allait dire quelque chose quand le visage de Sanzo s'approcha de son épaule et ses lèvres fines toujours renfrognées lui murmurèrent ces mots à l'oreille : « Continue à dormir Goku, ce ne sont pas nos affaires. » L'hérétique commença à s'indigner : « Mais Sanzo ! » Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du bonze en s'agrippant à son bras. « Hakkkai,il me semble qu'il est entrain de pleurer et…

-Baka saru…Ne parle plus et laissse-le. Il n'est pas seul. Maintenant rendors-toi !

-Mais Sanzo..

-Tais-toi ! Dors ! Ordonna Sanzo avant d'agripper solidement les épaules de Goku et de le repousser jusqu'à son lit. Le blond retourna ensuite s'allonger dans le sien.

Goku soupira longuement, ferma les yeux et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son nez. Dès fois Sanzo ne semblait pas avoir de cœur. Et pourtant, Goku savait qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Et même s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la signification des paroles du moine, peut-être que laisser Hakkai tranquille était la meilleure solution.

°°°°

Gojyo se détacha de l'étreinte désespérée de son ami, le laissant sur son lit recroquevillé et tremblant. Le demi-sang se dirigea vers la fenêtre en tâtonnant dans le noir. Il était assez effrayé à l'idée de percuter quelque chose et de provoquer du bruit qui pourrait atteindre les oreilles sensibles du moine. Mais par chance il réussit à rejoindre le milieu de la pièce sans accident et réussit aussi à ouvrir les volets de bois. La lumière pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre, elle provenait des lanternes disposées à l'entrée de l'auberge. Elles restaient allumées toute la nuit pour permettre aux voyageurs d'identifier le lieu et ce même si il faisait très noir. Rien que cette faible clarté donnait à la pièce une ambiance chaleureuse et émanait une sensation de sécurité. Comme si la lune était capable de chasser les présences obscures et malignes qui étaient à l'origine des tourments de l'âme et qui surgissaient dans le sommeil sous forme de cauchemars angoissants.

Gojyo revenait sur ses pas jusqu'à arriver à côté du lit d'Hakkai, ce dernier l'attendait, assis sur ses talons et suivant chacun de ses mouvements. Le métis s'agenouilla observant les yeux angoissés d'Hakkai et son visage couvert de sueur. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses bras entourant son corps et ses doigts agrippant les manches de son tee-shirt blanc décolleté qu'il mettait pour dormir.

Gojyo hésita un peu avant de lever sa main et ce pour une étrange raison : son cœur commença à battre plus fort alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs ébouriffés de son ami.

Hakkai ferma les yeux et soupira comme si le geste du métis réussissait à lui apporter un peu de soulagement.

« Regarde-toi, tu es tout sué…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hakkai et l'allongea sur le dos. Il n'opposa aucune résistance, il se laissa aller. Mais son corps ne voulait pas se détendre, il était aussi raide qu'une corde de violon, ses bras étaient repliés sur sa poitrine et le tissu de son maillot fermement serré dans ses poings fermés.

C'était comme s'il avait peur d'être attaqué par un horrible monstre. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un des monstres contre lequel il s'était déjà battu mais un des monstres contre lequel il n'avait pas pu se défendre. Ce monstre-là se cachait dans ses propres peurs, s'insinuait en lui et dévorait son âme…Hakkai continuait de trembler et sa respiration était toujours saccadée.

Gojyo se leva à nouveau en soupirant, il prit la carafe d'eau fraîche qu'il avait laissé sur la table à côté de la fenêtre entre un vase et quatre verres de terre cuite. Il fouilla quelques instants dans les bagages posées contre le mur et en sortit quelques bandages. Il les humidifia et retourna ensuite au chevet de son ami. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il commença à poser les gazes sur le visage d'Hakkai qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. L'autre main de Gojyo se posa sur l'un des poings serré de son compagnon et il essaya de lui faire ouvrir les mains délicatement.

« Détends-toi Hakkai, essaye de détendre maintenant », murmura Gojyo tout en continuant de lui caresser le visage avec le bout de tissu humide. Les yeux d'Hakkai s'ouvrirent lentement, plongeant dans les yeux rouges-rubis de son ami, ce dernier prenait avec douceur son autre poing fermé. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage pale du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Je serai toujours un fardeau pour toi Gojyo. Gomen ne susurra la voix encore roque et un peu tremblante.

Ce fut au tour de Gojyo de soupirer.

« Mais c'est toujours toi qui prend soin des autres », répliqua le métis tout en tamponnant le visage et le cou d'Hakkai.

Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement intime dans ce geste, quelque chose qui le remplissait de tendresse et en même temps qui lui procurait une étrange sensation qu'il n'aurait pas su expliquer. Une pensée vaguement perturbante le fit rougir l'obligeant instinctivement à s'arrêter, laissant tomber par terre la gaze qu'il tenait dans les mains. Gojyo s'accorda le droit de passer encore une fois ses doigts dans le masse de soie noire qu'étaient les cheveux d'Hakkai, ce dernier frissonna à la suite de ce contact.

« Ca va un peu mieux ? », demanda-t-il à son ami qui avait de nouveau fermé les yeux s'abandonnant aux attentions de Gojyo. L'ancien humain rouvrit les paupières et plongea ses iris vert-émeraude voilés de tristesse dans ceux quasiment pourpres du demi-sang.

« Oui…Je vais mieux….Merci…Je sais que ça peut sembler bizarre mais…Est-ce que tu pourrais laisser les volets ouvert s'il te plait ? Je ne veux pas être à nouveau dans le noir ».

Gojyo lui offrit un de ses sourires qu'il réservait seulement aux jolies femmes. Séducteur et tendre à la fois, un sourire qui lui chamboulait le cœur…Une sensation qu'il pensait avoir oublier.

« Je vais faire mieux, je vais rester avec toi, ça te dérange ? » demanda t-il. Il ne savait pas bien comment une idée pareille lui était venue mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il savait seulement qu'à cet instant c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Il s'allongea sur le côté droit, s'appuyant sur son coude et observa quelques minutes l'expression incrédule d'Hakkai.

« Je serai le gardien de tes rêves jusqu'à demain matin » dit Gojyo d'un ton charmeur qui se voulait être plus une tentative pour rendre le sourire resplendissant qu'abordait toujours Hakka plus ique pour cacher son propre embarras d'avoir à entrer dans sans son lit .A bien y penser, l'idée de partager son lit avec un autre homme lui avait toujours donné la nausée. Et pourtant, il était allongé contre Hakkai. °et il était content de l'être °. Cette sensation de bien être se fit plus intense quand il vit ses traits fins et délicats, ces si beau yeux qui étaient capables de capturer son attention au premier regard, ces yeux qui avaient croisé les siens et qui depuis, brillaient d'une lumière plus intense. Jusqu'à ce que peu de temps après cette expression sur son visage se substitue à une autre, cette expression douce et inattendue.

« C'est tellement beau ce que tu viens de dire, merci Gogyo. »

Hakkai avait posé une main sur le visage de son compagnon en prononçant ces paroles. Du bout des doigts, il effleura une de ses joues, c'était une caresse légère. Après il s'appuya contre sa poitrine et comme l'aurait fait un enfant, il passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Merci Gojyo … », répétait-il dans un murmure sans détacher ses lèvres de la chemise de coton que portait son compagnon. Ce dernier fut parcouru par un long frisson, il commençait vraiment à se sentir ° étrange°. C'était comme s'il avait beaucoup bu ou mieux encore comme quand à la place de ses cigarettes habituelles, Sanzo et lui trouvaient quelque chose de meilleur chez les marchands d'épices de contrebande. La sensation d'appartenance, de joie qu'il éprouvait, laissait place une étrange euphorie. Il mit accidentellement son bras autour de la taille d'Hakkai, faisant en sorte que ça n'ait pas l'air d'un geste trop intime.

« Alors Hakkai, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand nous aurons vaincu Gyumao et quand cette aventure se terminera ? Tu vas finalement te décider à reconstruire ta vie et reprendre ton travail d'instituteur ? » Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir et il s'en voulu tout de suite d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

« Je pensais que nous rentrerions ensemble…à °notre village° pour commencer puis nous déciderions ensuite de ce que nous voudrions faire de notre vie mais après une période de repos bien mérité. Si tu étais à l'idée de me garder, Gojyo, tu aurais pu me le dire avant que tout commence.

Il y avait une note d'ironie dans la voix d'Hakkai mais Gojyo se sentit mal.

C'était comme si lui avait dit qu'il espérait le voir partir rapidement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait passé par la tête ?

« Non…Non tu te méprends…Je…Je ne veux pas du tout te chasser de ma maison, seulement… Je voudrais que tu recommences à ° vivre°, à vraiment vivre Hakkai… »

Un autre soupir sortit des lèvres du jeune homme.

« Tu vois Gojyo…Certaines blessures sont difficiles à cicatriser. Il faut beaucoup de temps et à chaque fois qu'elles semblent refermées, la pluie revient et elles recommencent à brûler. Quand le temps redevient calme, la sérénité revient, elles ne font plus mal du moins pour un moment.

Gojyo se mordit les lèvres, embarrassé, il dit : « Si tu voulais me dire que tu ne ressassais pas ton passé toute la journée, c'est bon, je n'avais pas l'intention de…

-Non, ne te préoccupe pas de moi. J'ai déjà trouvé ce qui me permettait d'aller de l'avant. Pour vraiment réussir à « vivre » comme tu dis. Votre amitié, pour moi est un don si précieux…Un cadeau que je ne mérite pas après tout le mal que j'ai fait….Une seconde chance de comprendre ce que sont les vraies émotions, d'éprouver des sentiments forts, profonds…Avoir un endroit où retourner. Même si chaque jour si les cauchemars du passé ressurgissent, maintenant je ne suis plus malheureux… Vraiment…Je me sens en sécurité avec vous et ce malgré tout ce que nous devons affronter chaque jour. Je me sens…Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'est un sentiment étrange… Je me sens chez « moi », j'ai l'impression que l'on se connaît depuis trois siècles ». Hakkai avait parlé tout en ayant les yeux fermés avec une joue posée contre la poitrine de Gojyo, ce dernier le tenait serré contre lui comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. A un moment donné cependant, il s'éloigna un peu pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Hakkai abordait une expression sereine et un peu incrédule comme si lui aussi trouvait étrange les mots qu'il allait prononcé. « Et quand je suis avec toi…Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens encore plus chez moi. », affirma Hakkai en rougissant fortement mais en continuant de soutenir le regard confus rouge-rubis.

Gojyo se sentit encore plus ° perdu °.

Il continuait à regarder dans les puits vert-émeraude qu'étaient les yeux d'Hakkai. Et il remarqua que ses pommettes habituellement ivoires avaient changé de couleur et avaient pris une teinte rouge-fraise. Le demi-sang essayait de comprendre rapidement ce qu'avait dit son ami et il chercha à trouver à trouver une signification rationnelle à ses paroles. Mais il s'aperçut qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à cet instant. Quelque chose…avant, non ° tout° ce qui s'était passé ces dernières minutes l'avait fait rapidement tomber dans un état de totale confusion mentale et il était incapable du moindre geste. Son cœur battait très fort et il ressentait une très nette sensation de vide à l'estomac. La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire fut de resserrer son étreinte. Il se rapprocha toujours plus de lui comme si une force mystérieuse le poussait toujours plus près. Toujours plus près de ce visage qui lui apparut comme jamais il n'avait été : doux et tellement beau. Plus près de ces yeux qui exprimaient un profond étonnement, plus près de ces lèvres qui étaient désormais ouvertes, peut-être dans l'intention de prononcer quelque chose…

Mais sans succès

Gojyo les referma avec les siennes alors que son côté instinctif prenait le dessus, le rendant esclave de son corps. Il sentit Hakkai se raidir dans ses bras, ses mains le repoussaient dans une tentative de résistance qui ne fit rien d'autre que d'accroître ce brusque et fou désir qui s'était emparé de lui. ..Il fit remonter sa main sur le flanc d'Hakkai puis le long de son dos dans une rapide mais sensuelle caresse. Il glissa ensuite ses doigts dans les mèches noires et appuya le visage de son ami contre le sien dans le but qu'il ne parte pas, qui ne s'éloigne pas…Gojyo cru entendre un gémissement, une espèce de protestation étouffée mais il décida de l'ignorer. Et il sentit les lèvres réticentes, se détendre, s'ouvrir…et commencer à bouger en synchronie avec les siennes. Le métis s'hasarda à passer le bout de sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Hakkai, la mordillant doucement pour ensuite recommencer à l'embrasser…

Avant que la raison ne le fasse revenir à lui et l'obligeant à s'éloigner, choqué et conscient de la même stupéfaction qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son compagnon. Mais il ne prit pas le temps de se demander quel diable l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte. Les lèvres d'Hakkai s'insinuèrent dans son cou, l'entraînant de nouveau vers ces douces lèvres.

Gojyo s'allongea à côté de lui, l'entourant de son bras et se serra contre lui, doucement, prudemment pour ne pas l'effrayer. Cette fois, il était plus que conscient de ce qu'il faisait : il était entrain d'embrasser Hakkai, son meilleur ami, celui qu'il avait sauvé cette nuit de pluie. L'homme qu'il avait protégé au péril de sa vie, celui pour qui, il avait pleuré le pensant mort après qu'il soit parti avec Sanzo il y a trois ans. Il était entrain d'embrasser la personne auquel il tenait le plus

L être avec les plus beaux yeux et le sourire le plus doux qu'il n'ait jamais vu…

Il était entrain d'embrasser un « homme ».

Et c'était merveilleux.

C'était différent de toutes les autres fois lorsqu'il était avec des femmes.

Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'un homme cette fois mais c'est parce que c'était Hakkai. Parce que c'était quelque chose de plus « profond », de plus doux, de plus métaphysique que des attirances purement physiques qu'il pouvait reconnaître et qu'il avait déjà ressenti dans ses autres relations.

Et puis il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, quelque chose auquel il ne pouvait pas donner de nom…Cette sensation ° d'appartenance°, de °chez soi° comme l'avait dit Hakkai auparavant….

C'était comme si dans une autre vie, dans une autre partie du monde, il avait déjà serré ce corps, ce même corps fin et musclé. Comme s'il avait déjà goûté ces lèvres douces et chaudes. Comme s'il avait déjà respiré le parfum particulier de ses cheveux ébènes.

Comme si tout est absolument °normal°.

Hakkai gémissait doucement dans sa bouche et se serrait encore plus contre lui. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et lui laissa libre accès, satisfait de l'expérience et du talent de son compagnon. Personne ne pouvait savoir combien il avait besoin de ce genre d'intentions. Il était surpris que son corps soit encore capable d'éprouver de merveilleuses sensations et même sans Kanan. Il répondait à Gojyo avec toute la passion qui était restée enfoui en lui durant toutes ces années et il sentait son corps se réveiller seconde après seconde…Il glissa sa jambe entre celles de son ami et se frotta suggestivement contre lui. Il entendit Gojyo gémir à voix basse. Les lèvres du demi-sang s'attaquaient maintenant au cou et commençaient à lui morde délicatement alors qu'une de ses mains grande et chaude se glissa sous son tee-shirt, caressant les abdominaux toniques et effleurant la cicatrice qui lui rappellerait pour toujours son passé. Gojyo vit les yeux d'Hakkai se remplir de larmes et il le sentit s'accrocher désespérément à lui. L'ancien humain voulait aller jusqu bout, se perdant dans la passion qu'il l'avait enflammé il y a quelques instants et où il était l'abri des souvenirs….

…Mais après un dernier baiser sur les lèvres, Gojyo se détacha de lui, il arrêta ses caresses et posa sa main à la hauteur de son cœur. Hakkai ouvrit les yeux, confus mais le métis l'embrassa sur le front, le rassurant.

« Je suis vraiment impatient », confessa Gojyo et il déposa un autre baiser sur la tête de son ami. Il commença à caresser le dos du jeune homme allongé à côté de lui. « Mais je crois que je suis fou de toi ». Un sourire plus doux que tout ceux que Gojyo avait pu admiré illumina le visage d'Hakkai, encore légèrement rouge par ce qui venait d'arriver.

« Bah, ce n'est pas toi qui doit t'excuser… Nous étions deux à nous embrasser. Et puis ça fait longtemps que j'espère que tu m'embrasses.

-Quoi ? Nani ? »

Hakkai rit doucement, amusé par le ton incrédule et un peu scandalisé de son ami.

« Je te le jure…cela fait un moment que je me suis rendu compte de ce que tu représentais pour moi… Que tu es °spécial°. Au début je pensais que les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi venaient du fait que tu m'avais sauvé. Pas seulement la vie mais aussi l'âme. Maintenant j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. J'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'absolu, d'inévitable entre nous. J'ai aimé Kanan de tout mon être et une partie d'elle continuera toujours de vire dans mon cœur. Mais ce que j'éprouve pour toi est complètement différent et même encore plus fort. Même si je n'ai pas encore bien compris de quelle °chose° il s'agit.

-Pourtant quand au début je t'ai embrassé, tu n'avais pas l'air convaincu répliqua Gojyo d'un ton sarcastique en déposant un autre baiser dans les cheveux noirs et se serra possessivement contre lui.

- Je dois admettre que tu m'as surpris, ° agréablement surpris °.

Ce fut au tout de Gojyo de soupirer, il lui dit :

-Hakkai…Je suis confus…Je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur tout ça. Je sais seulement que l'idée d'embrasser un autre homme m'a toujours donner envie de vomir. Aujourd'hui, par contre, je n'aurais jamais voulu m'arrêter…Et je ne me serai pas limité à cela…Je pense qu'il serait nécessaire de nous laisser un peu de temps.

- Sans arriver à des conclusions hâtives, je crois que nous avons tout le temps que nous voulons…Personne ne va nous pointer une arme sur la tempe pour nous obliger à faire le point sur notre relation, n'est-ce pas ?

Gojyo sourit alors qu'il caressait encore les lèvres d'Hakkai avec les siennes, il ajouta :

-Nous aurons une arme pointer sur nous dans quelques minutes si nous continuons de parler…Les Yeux Assassins ont le sommeil léger, tu le sais ...Et puis nous avons nous aussi besoin de dormir. Tous les deux.

-Ta proposition d'être le gardien de mes rêves tient toujours ?demanda timidement Hakkai en s'appuyant mieux contre la poitrine de Gojyo

-Elle est toujours valable… répondit dans un murmure le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Il posa une main dans la masse de cheveux noirs.

-Oyasumi nasai… »murmura aussi Hakkai, il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur le front du demi-sang. Et il ferma les yeux…

°°°°

« Ne, Sanzooooo… »

Goku s'était de nouveau réveillé après avoir dormi d'un sommeil léger : il était resté un peu surpris de trouver la chambre fortement éclairé par les lumières extérieures. Et il avait compris que quelqu'un avait dû se lever et ouvrir les volets. Tout est parfaitement tranquille et la sensation désagréable qu'il avait éprouvée auparavant avait disparu…Néanmoins le « quelqu'un » qui avait pris soin d'ouvrir les rideaux ne dormait plus dans ° son lit °mais dans…

« Sanzo ! Sanzooooooooooo… »

Goku essaya de nouveau de réveiller le moine, il l'appelait avec insistance et le secouait par les épaules. Avant qu'un coup ne s'abatte sur sa tête, il vit se dessiner la grimace habituelle sur ses lèvres, signe de son exaspération.

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Sanzo, tu m'as fait mal !! Se lamenta Goku d'une voix criarde et infantile.

-C'est de ta faute ! Quel besoin avais-tu de réveiller tout le monde en plein milieu de la nuit baka saru répliqua le moine sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et d'accorder un regard au petit démon.

-Mais Sanzo…Gojyo n'est plus dans son lit ! Il est entrain de dormir à côté d'Hakkai. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions réveiller le kappa pervers et lui demander si quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sanzo ouvrit les yeux et faisait face à Goku. Ce dernier cru remarquer que les lèvres du bonze esquissaient un sourire. Il dit :

-Je suis sûr que Gojyo se débrouille très bien tout seul…. Maintenant tais-toi !! Un bras bougea et un gant noir se souleva et entourait les épaules de Goku.

-DORS

Un cri aigu s'échappa de la gorge du jeune yokai quand Sanzo l'attira contre lui, lui faisant perdre ainsi l'équilibre. Il atterrit sur sa poitrine. Goku se retrouva avec une joue pressée contre le cœur de Sanzo et pour une raison inexplicable, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Et il était convaincu que dans peu de temps, son cœur allait exploser.

-Sa…Sanzo…balbutia-t-il essayant de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, cette étreinte était si inattendue…

-Dors…baka saru. C'est le dernier avertissement après je te tue.

Le yokai fut averti par une tendre caresse, geste qui contrastait nettement avec les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Goku soupira d'aise, il se laissa totalement aller alors qu'il posait sa tête dans le creux des épaules de Sanzo.

-Oyasumi nasai…Sanzo

-Mhm

Goku sourit alors qu'une merveilleuse sensation de chaleur parcourait tout son être.

°°°°

Kanzeon Bosatsu soupira, effleurant la fleur de lotus qu'elle avait ce matin dans les cheveux. Elle abordait un sourire satisfait. Finalement, ils s'étaient remis ensemble…Et cette fois c'était sérieux.

OWARI

Voili c'est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi ce one-shot. Ca a été vraiment un coup de cœur et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu faire le faire partager :d En espérant ne pas avoir fait trop de faute :,

Une petite review pour me donner votre avis …Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues !

**Quelques infos**

**En ce qui concerne mes fics :**

-Je suis toujours dans l'écriture de la suite de **« Ce jour-là **» mais en ce moment je suis plutôt en panne d'inspiration. J'espère que les muses vont vire revenir lol

-Dans les prochains jours, je devrais mettre en ligne, **le premier chapitre** de ma fic **Loveless,** l'histoire sera en sept chapitres et s'intitulera « **Joyeux anniversaire Ritsuka** ».

**En ce qui concerne Saiyuki :**

**En France**: l**e tome 2 de Saiyuki Reload **est prévu pour le **12 juillet** et le tome 3 devrait sortir en septembre.

**Au Japon: **Sachez que Kazuya Minekura est enceinte et donc arrête momentanément ses mangas !

Gros bisous à tous !


End file.
